He’s Mine
by Kingbob7725
Summary: Erza Belserion (aka Erza Scarlett) and Scarlett Belserion (aka Erza Knightwalker) are identical twins that attended Fairy tail Academy. The twins have been getting along really well until they found out they have the same crush. Now they are trying to win the boys heart however they can and no matter what it takes. Who will win his heart? Natsu x Erza fanfic
1. Introduction

These will be the characters that I focus on the most so yeah let me get this over with.

Main characters

Erza Belserion

Age: 15

Height: 5'5

Grade: Sophomore ( 10th)

Personality: nice (sometimes), high temper (when it comes to sports), active, smart, not girly, caring, blunt, lazy

Best friends: Scarlett Belserion and Natsu Dragneel

Hobbies: playing sports

After school activitie: Soccer practice

Crush: Natsu Dragneel

Scarlett Belserion

Age: 15

Height: 5'5

Grade: Sophomore (10th)

Personality: nice, low temper, smart, girly, really strict, responsible, clean freak, hard working

Best friend: Erza Belserion and Mirajane Strauss

Hobbies: working

After school activitie: Student Council

Crush: Natsu Dragneel

Natsu Dragneel

Age: 16

Height: 5'7

Grade: Junior (11th)

Personality: caring, nice, lazy, average intelligents, active, blunt, out going, funny

Best friends: Gray Fullbuster and Erza Belserion

Hobbies: playing sports, eating

After school activities: Basketball practice

Crush: ?

_**Side characters**_

Gray Fullbuster

Age: 16

Height: 5'8

Grade: Junior (11th)

Personality: chill, smart, active, aggressive, blunt, mean (to Natsu)

Best friends: Natsu Dragneel

Hobbies: playing sports, striping

After school activities: Basketball practice

Crush: none

Lucy Heartfilia

Age: 15

Height: 5'4

Grade: Sophomore (10th)

Personality: kind, book smart, cool, annoying (towards Natsu), girly.

Best friend: Levy Mcgarden

Hobbies: Reading, writing

After school activities: Book club

Crush: Loke

Mirajane Strauss

Age: 16

Height: 5'5

Grade: Junior (11th)

Personality: Nice, positive, girly, smart, hard working, caring, loving, sweet

Best friend: Scarlett Belserion

Hobbies: working

After school activities: Student Council

Crush: None

Levy Mcgarden

Age: 15

Height: 5'2

Grade: Sophomore (10th)

Personality: Really smart, nice, girly, joyful, helpful

Best friend: Lucy Heartfilia

Hobbies: Really ding, wrighting

After school activities: Book club

Crush: Gajeel Redfox

Juvia Lockser

Age: 15

Height: 5'4

Grade: Sophomore (10th)

Personality: stalker, crazy, nice, jealous type.

Best friend:Gajeel Redfox

Hobbies: stalking

After school activity: none

Crush: Gray Fullbuster

I think those are all the characters I'm going to need for this book and I hope you guys enjoy it when the story comes out. See you guys later Kingbob is out.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters just the story line so yeah I hope you guys enjoy.

Erza's pov

Aww, everything is so peaceful and quiet I could sleep like this forev- "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My eyes shoot open and I run as fast as I can to my Sister's room. "What happened did someone hurt you!" I look around the room to see if anyone else was there with her but didn't see anyone. "What are you talking about? No one is here." I look at her confused "Then why did you scream?" She got excited and shoved her phone in my face "Because Natsu Dragneel is at the high school were going to!" I paused for a moment and gave her the straightest face I've ever made while I pushed her hand away from my face. I sighed heavily and pinched the top of my nose "So your telling me that you woke me up at four in the morning just because Natsu is going to the same school as us!?" She smiled at me and sat on her bed. "I didn't mean to wake you up I just got excited!" She squeezed her pillow and started to fangirl. I rolled my eyes and went back to my room, I laid back in my bed and got comfortable and closed my eyes silence filling the room again...BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP... I opened my eyes again and sat up in my bed. It was time for school... great, I got back up and was getting mentally prepared for my first day at a new high school. I went back to my sister's room to find her already ready and just adding some finishing touches to herself. I walk to my room and put my uniform on, I put my hair in a ponytail and did the rest of my morning routine. My sister went down stairs to cook breakfast for use since I can't cook, I join her down stairs and sit at the table checking my bag to see if everything I needed for the day was there. "So how'd you sleep?" She leaned on the counter with her arms crossed under her chest still looking at the food " I slept well until you woke me up" I looked at her up and down with a straight face then back at my bag. She sighed and walk over to me and put my plate in front of me and sat down next to me "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you but you know how I feel about Natsu" "I honestly don't get why you feel that way about him". Scarlet has had a crush on Natsu ever since the sixth grade. He was in seventh at the time and Scarlet fell for him as soon as she saw him. I never understood why she liked him so much and I never will but ever since he went to high school Scarlet's "love" for him got weirder. For most of the summer she was trying to find out what high school he was going to just so she could be around him, I know its weird but I promise you my sister isn't that bad, she's just... different. "YES IT'S TIME ERZA IT'S TIME!!" ugh she's fan girling again " time for what?" She stopped jumping and gave me a straight face "school it's time for school" she walked to our couch and got her bag she turned around and looked at me " Well hurry up I don't wanna be late on our first day" she walked to the door and waited. "You know you could go alone right?" I grabbed my bag and walked towards her " but we always walked to school together it would feel weird if we just stopped" she opens the door and we head out for school.

At the school's gate

"See told you we'd make it in time." We were now in front of the gate to our new school. " I can't wait let's go already!" She pulled me throw the gate "WAIT I'M NOT MENTALLY PREPARED YET!!!" I tried to escape her grasp but she wouldn't bug. "You'll be fine come on" we were almost at the door "no no NOOOOOOO!"

Sorry it was so short in future chapter's I'll try to make them a little longer. But I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of "He's Mine" and i hope you guys stick around for more. KingBob is out .


	3. Chapter 2

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far I love making it.

Scarlett's pov

It's our first day at a new school and we're so excited "Scarlett let me go!" Well not my sister Erza but I am, not only will I be able to meet new people and join clubs but I'll be able to see the hottest guy in this school Natsu Dragneel and I really wanna see him but my sister has other plans "Come on Erza don't you wanna meet new people" "No people annoy me" Im trying to get Erza through the front doors but she won't budge. "So your just gonna stand her until the school day is over?" She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at me " No I just don't wanna go in yet" I start to pout "Please Erza come with me I know no one here, your the only person I know here please" she looks at me then sighs "Fine come on" "Yes!!". We finally head inside and we're meet with so many new faces. I look over at Erza and see her surprised expectation. "Aren't you happy I dragged you in here" she looked at me and smirked "Kinda" I grabbed her arm and began to drag her again "Come on let's explore the place" "You don't have to drag me everywhere you know!"

A few minutes later

"We're lost wait ago Scarlett!" "Oh I'm sorry that I don't have a map of this school, THIS PLACE IS HUGE!!" People around use start staring or slowly moving away. " Look instead of yelling at each other why don't we just ask someone to give use a tour or something" " Your right, so who you wanna ask" I look around for someone but all of these kids are looking at use like we're crazy "I don't think anyone wants to help us after the commotion we caused" "Great no one wants to help us and we're lost in this stupid building" I feel something poking at my shoulder I turn around to see a tall boy with pink hair. "Natsu?" Erza turns around and is as shocked as I am. "I knew you two looked familiar, but I came over cause I over heard one of you saying y'all were lost, so do y'all need help?". I was lost in my words, I haven't seen him in 2 year and now I finally get to see him again. I start to blush lightly "Y-yeah we could use your help" "We sure could cause this one *points to Scarlett* got use lost" my blush got darker from the embarrassment "Erza! Shut up!" They start to laugh at me. "Seem like you two haven't changed" we both look at him at the same time, Erza just rolled her eyes at him and I just smiled at him. "So can we start this tour already I don't wanna stand here all day" I turn my attention towards Erza and elbowed her in the gut "Ow! What the hell Scarlett" "Stop being so rude, Natsu is trying to help us, he doesn't need to be here right now he could be doing whatever but no he's here helping us so be grateful" she rolls her eyes at me again then looks at Natsu who just sweet dropped "*whispers* sorry" he scratched the back of his head still a little surprised "its fine I know how you are" she looked back at him with an offended look "What's that supposed to mean!?" she finally snapped. People started to stare again, I had to change the subject before she made matters worse "So how about that tour you were gonna talk use on?" he caught on fast and walked past us, we turned around to face him but of course Erza was still pissed so she stayed quiet. "All right, you guys ready to see the rest of Fairy Tail Academy?" "Yeah!" "Sure".

He showed us the hole first floor, that was basically where lunch was held, the office/student services and student council was and where elective classes were taught. The second and third floors were all classes that taught the main subjects and where homeroom was held and where some clubs were held. "So that's the hole school for you. Got any questions for me?" I look at my schedule then back at him. "Yeah we need to know where our home room is" "You guys have the same home room?" He reached for the paper " Yeah, I think it's because we have the same last name" Erza looks at me then shook her head "I don't think the school is that lazy to go in alphabetical order it's probably a coincidence." "Well it doesn't really matter how we got the same home room what matters is that we know how to get there." We both look at Natsu waiting for an answer Erza slowly starting to get irritated. "Turns out we all have the same home room." I freeze in place I try to keep calm and not freak out but I'm jus so happy, I can see Erza smirk, she knows what's going through my head and I hate it. "Well that's nice to hear we can all finally catch up" I show my sweetest (is that a word XD) smile and try to hide the fact that I'm freaking out right now. He smiles back at me and nods "That sounds cool, we should get going the bell's gonna ring soon." I nod "We'll see you there." Erza raises an eyebrow "We?" I look around to see if he's still around "Erza did you see that!?" Still confused she shakes her head slightly. "He smiled at me and not like a normal smile but his attractive smile" "I don't know it looked like a normal smile to me" "Well maybe to you but to me it meant something" she shook her head and sighed "If that's what you want to believe" she starts to walk to home room, what does she mean by that? I run after her "Erza wait!" She stopped and turned around, I finally caught up to her "So your just gonna leave me again!?" "You know your way to class you can go by yourself" "Haha about that I uh kinda forgot ha" I whisper the last part as she shakes her head "Wow Scarlett it hasn't even been an hour and you already forgot." I cross my arms and pout "It's not my fault I wasn't listening, I was... distracted." "Ok I see what's going on here you were fantasizing." She starts to giggle, I was not fantasizing about Natsu...ok maybe a little but I can't tell Erza that she would never let this go. "I-I was not! What gave you that idea!?" "Scarlett your my twin I've known you for 15 years you can't get anything pass me." I look away because she has that cocky smile that she dose only when she's right and I hate it! And no I don't hate it because it's an ugly smile I hate it because every time she does it she's ALWAYS right. "Fine whatever if that's what you wanna think. But I think we shou-"BOOOOOOOOP (bell noise?XD)

"Well let's ge- Hey! Let me go I can walk on my own!!" I grab Erza's arm and starting dragging her again. "Well this is what happens when you get on my nerves!" She tries to pull her arm back but I held her tight "Stop struggling or it's gonna take longer" "I don't care how long it takes just let me go!" I continue to walk and she slowly starts to give up. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS !!"

Ok so I didn't know how to end this one as you can see but I promise you that Scarlett isn't going to drag Erza around at the end of every chapter. But with that said I hope you enjoyed the rest of this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully I'll see y'all next time Kingbob is out.


	4. Chapter 3

Ezra's pov

We're in homeroom waiting for our teacher to show up and everybody's just chilling with their friends while I'm sitting next to my sister who's already making new friends. I look over and sigh 'how is she making friends so fast' I lay my head down on the desk and close my eyes. A minute later I fell someone tap on my head lightly. I look up to see Natsu looking down at me, I looked around to see where my sister was cause I didn't hear her screaming ,start shaking me or giving me any other sign that Natsu was coming towards us, I find her in front of the classroom talking to her new group a friends. He takes the seat from the desk in front of me and pulls it closer to me, I look at him with an confused face "Why did you come over here?" He smiled at me "Well you looked lonely so...here I am."

"I'm not lonely." He looks at me in denial then smirks "I think I know what your problem is" I raise an eyebrow "Problem?" He nods " Yeah it's your face." A tick mark pops out of the side of my head " Excuse me?" He started to sweat and waved his hands in front of him "N-no no that's not what I meant, I meant to say that people don't wanna talk to you because of your face!" "Your not helping yourself Natsu!" I slowly started to stand and hover over him while he sunk into his chair. "Erza all I'm trying to say is you look kinda mean!" I sit back down with my arms crossed "I don't look mean! It's just my normal face." "That might be true but your putting out that vibe that you don't wanna be bothered." I lay my head back on the desk "* whispers* maybe I don't wanna be bothered." He stands up and starts to walks away" Where you going?" He turns around and smirked " I thought you said you don't wanna be bothered" I cross my arms and pout a little avoiding eye contact "I said maybe." I look at him quickly then back to my side, he takes a seat again, he looks at me with this stupid smile "What?" "Oh it's nothing." "Then why are you smiling at me like that?" He leans back in his chair still with the same smile "Because I was right." My left eyebrow starts to twitch because I knew what he was talking about, but even though he's right I can't let him know that, he'll annoy me about it until he leaves high school! "But I'm not lonely I just... don't wanna talk to anyone." He looks at me in denial again but this time in a joking manner. "Alright if that's what you want to believe." He stand up again but this time he doesn't move " Come on get up." "Why?" I stood up and leaned on my left leg with my arms crossed, he gestured me to follow him " I'm gonna introduce you to some of my friends" I follow him towards the desks near the window. When we finally got there I see a boy and a girl, the boy had dark hair and didn't have a shirt on which reminded me of someone but I can't remember who, and the girl had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and dark brown eyes, I don't recognize her but she looks nice. The black haired guy looked at me a little surprised but then looked confused and unsure " Is that Erza or Scarlett because I saw the other one earlier but that could've been her?" I give him a straight face "Wow Gray I can't believe you forgot which twin I am."He sweat drops and scratches the back of his head "Well I remember that Scarlett was the nice, fun and cheerful one while Erza... well she was the complete opposite. But I hope your Scarlett because Erza would kill me if she heard me say that." Natsu starts to sweat I could feel his eyes on me but I was to piss to say anything. I took a deep breathe and smiled the best I could to show that I wasn't pissed " Well I'm Erza. Scarlett's over there." I point behind me and he leans to the side to see Scarlett talking to some people. He looked a little scared and sweaty but still calm "So h-how is your first day so far?" So he's just gonna change the subject?! Not even going to apologize?! Oh I know maybe he's not apologizing because he dose think I'm mean! I'm starting to get myself worked up over nothing, just let it go Erza let it go. "Well so far it's going pretty good but I still wanna go home." All three of them laugh then I realized that I still don't know the blonde headed girl, I look at her and smile and stuck my hand out "Sorry I didn't say this earlier but I'm Erza, Erza Belserion." She smiles back and shakes my hand "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and it's fine I do things like that all the time." Natsu looks at Lucy then at me "Hey Erza why are you so nice to Lucy but when it comes to Gray and me your so mean?" I look at Natsu still with a smile but anyone could tell it was fake, what I wanna know is why their asking me stupid questions, its like they want me to hurt them or something, I'm trying so hard not to strangle him right now but it gets hard when there's two of them. I sigh and stay as calm as possible "Natsu I would really appreciate it if you would stop asking me stupid questions, that goes for you to Gray." they both sweat drop and nod their heads. I sit in the desk next to Lucy and turn towards her " I don't know how you handle them." she chuckles then looks at the two boys "At this point it doesn't faze me, but sometimes I have to knock some sense into them." Natsu and Gray both look at her and laugh, "Your joking right? You hit me and Gray all the time and most of the time its just me." "Well maybe if you weren't so annoying I wouldn't hit you at all." The three started to argue about...actually I don't really know at this point but I found it entertaining. But sadly the fun ended when the door slammed opened which got everyone's attention but scared some people, a man that looked like he was in his late thirties early forties stood at the entrance , I assume he's our homeroom teacher for the year. "Dad I think you overdid it." a girl with brown hair pocked her head in from behind the man, squeezing her way into the room she finds an empty seat in front of the room, everyone finding their own seats afterword's. I look around the room to find Scarlett, I look around to find that Natsu took the seat next to Gray that was also behind me and I really didn't know or care about everyone else and where they were siting. I keep looking until I found Scarlett sitting right next to me which kind of scared me "*whisper yells*When did you there? you almost scared the shit out of me!" she chuckle's "*whispers* Almost? I've never seen you jump like that." I roll my eyes and face forward looking all around the room just to avoid eye contact with her, she chuckles then pokes my arm "So I see you made a new friend." I look at her with a straight face "Well yeah Natsu interduce me to her when you left me all by myself." her eyes popped out of her head "First of all I thought you feel asleep so I didn't bother you and secondly you talk to Natsu and you didn't tell me!" "Well if you wanna talk to him he's right there." I point behind me and she sweet drops, she try's to play it off like she wasn't just talking about him "Hi Natsu didn't see you there, how you doin?" I turn around to look at Natsu face and he looks so confused and weirded out to the point were its just funny. "Uh good I guess?" I burst out laughing because of how awkward and stupid the situation is, everyone's eyes land on me as I continue to laugh, I fell a tap on my shoulder, I look to my left to see Lucy nervously pointing to the front of the room. I follow her finger and find the teacher staring dagger's at me, sweet rolls down my face as I stop laughing "Sorry it was funny, you can continue." people around the room start to snicker and the teacher was just shaking his head and continued his speech. "Anyways my name is Mr. Clive and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. Any question's?" a random boy raised his hand "Yes?" "What will we be doing in this class?" the boy next to him buds into the conversation "What we do every year dumb ass." Mr. Clive looks at the second guy and basically puts him back in his place with just one look "Sorry." "Since this class isn't as long as others we don't really do anything other than keep you updated on things like telling you school announcements, getting your report cards, voting and other stuff like that. Anymore question's?" everyone stays quiet, Mr. Clive walks to his desk and types on his computer "If that's the case you guys can continue talking to each other until the bell rings." Everyone goes back to their own conversations and some stay to themselves, I turn back to Scarlett and she starts to laugh "What's so funny?" "You, getting in trouble on your first day." she takes a seat on my desk "Anyways are you gonna introduce me to your new friend?" I look up at her "Are you?" She crossed her arms "Of course." I turn to Lucy and point to Scarlett "Lucy this is my sister Scarlett, Scarlett this is Lucy. There you happy now?" Scarlett smiles "Very. Nice to meet you Lucy." She leans in to give her a handshake, Lucy grabs her hand and shakes it "Nice to meet you too." Scarlett look at me and smiles "Now was that so hard?" A tick mark pops out of my head as she pats my head. "I wish I had a twin." We both look at Lucy with completely different faces, Scarlett was smiling and I wasn't "Its not that great." "What's that supposed to mean!?" I smile at Scarlett and hug her "I was joking I love having a twin." Once I see that Scarlett wasn't looking at me I look at Lucy and shake my head but once I felt her eyes on me again I would nod. Lucy laughs "I'm sure you both enjoy each other's company, being the only child gets boring after awhile." "Imagine living alone it's boring all the time." Natsu joining the conversation after a while "You know you have friends that would love to keep you company." Scarlett smiles at him and he smiles back, I could see Scarlett's blush darkening but she looks away before Natsu could notice it too. "Yeah you're right but I have no way to contact y'all, well Erza and Scarlett." Natsu looks at the both of use "Is that your way of asking for our numbers?" He scratches his head "It was only a suggestion you don't have too if you don't wanna." Scarlett quickly joins in the conversation before anyone could speak up "No it's fine we can exchange numbers, but I won't force you too if you don't want Erza." I look up at Scarlett who slightly shrugs, I look back at Natsu "Im fine with that. But while we're at it we can exchange our numbers with Lucy and Gray too." Lucy and Scarlett squeal in excitement "That's a great idea!" They both yell in unison while pulling out their phones the rest of use follow them shortly. We finished exchanging numbers and now just talking about food, but sadly the bell rang while Natsu was telling a funny story about sandwiches and how he ruined someone's date with one, it was a wired story but I kinda wanted to be there just to see everything go down. We were the last people in the class still talking on our way out agreeing to find each other at lunch and other random things. We ended up separating to get to class because we were about to be late on the first day and we didn't need that.

I hope that was a good place to stop this chapter because it's already long and I'm getting tired of thinking. But I hope you guys enjoyed it and please tell me if somethings wrong with the spelling or if something doesn't sound because I'm bad at English even thought it was my first language XD. But yeah I'm in school right now and I'm tired so I'm gonna sleep so Kingbob is out.


End file.
